


Gamer Girlfriend

by magoberry



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PAREO is a streamer AU, blink and you miss it trans headcanon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: When PAREO asked her to support her new hobby, CHU2 wasn’t sure what she expected. For a girl as cute as PAREO, knitting and baking come to mind. Streaming Dark Souls does not.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, PAREO/CHU2
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Gamer Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silversilky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/gifts).



When PAREO asked her to support her new hobby, CHU2 wasn’t sure what she expected. For a girl as cute as PAREO, knitting and baking come to mind. Streaming Dark Souls does not. Of course she supports her girlfriend no matter what, but CHU2 is a producer with a band she has to devote full attention to! She has very little time to appear on PAREO’s stream.

“...what is ‘poggers’?” CHU2 squinted at the chat.

“Oh, it’s an emoji! Usually it shows a little guy with a surprised face, but lately people have taken to just typing poggers,” PAREO explained. “People are really excited that I won that last round!” CHU2 nodded and went back to silent mode as PAREO interacted with her fans, taking on various UnderNight players around the world at the same time. Her gaze shifted from the chat and locked firmly onto PAREO. She smiled softly as she watched her girlfriend bounce between tasks, but the smile spread when she remembered… gosh, PAREO is really cute. Everything about her, from her clothes to her face, to the hair colors she jokingly suggested after PAREO first came out, made CHU2’s smile grow bigger. Her girlfriend was perfect.

“... would you?”

Uh oh. What did she just say?

“Um… yes?” CHU2 guessed at an answer. PAREO smiled, and so did she. It wasn’t until there was a controller in her hands that CHU2 realized what she had agreed to.

It soon became obvious to everyone, CHU2 is bad at fighting games. She definitely had the competitive spirit, but that was better left to the rhythm games at the arcade and on the stage. After seven consecutive losses, she finally won out! Proud of herself, CHU2 threw her hands in the air and pumped herself up. “How do you like that?! PAREO, did you see that? I totally beat them!”

“Way to go, CHU2-sama!” PAREO said, clapping enthusiastically. “You’re on your way to beating me one day!”

“I suppose I am… you better watch out!” CHU2 smirked. “Until then, I relinquish the controller back to you. I await our battle…”

PAREO giggled at that, taking back the controller while CHU2 took a glance at the chat.

xxAFTERGLOWFAN20xx: any1 else tired of this lol……...if pareo had to babysit 2nite why would she bring the kid on stream? i come to see a cute girl, not some annoying brat. if i were there id have won all those matches lol...

CHU2 stared at the screen. She’s always hated when people consider her a child, and this time was even worse with someone trying to hit on her girlfriend.

PAREO immediately went into damage control mode as she realized what had just happened. “Thank you all for your support, but please don’t forget, LOCK is moderating the chat an-”

While she was talking, CHU2 sat on her lap, pulling PAREO in and kissing her right on the lips. When they pulled apart, the two embraced as PAREO giggled, spinning the chair around. While PAREO was faced away from the screen, CHU2 stuck her tongue out to the chat.

LOCK_and_KEY: big L to xxAFTERGLOWFAN20xx for not knowing theyre dating

PASUSUILEN: L

roaldswagger: L

yukinas_cat: L

arisastan: L

tractioncities: L

spongebro: L

froggers: L

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bandori fic ever!! i wrote this in an hour and had no beta so please dont be too rough lol. i just liked the concept that chu2 isnt actually the gamer in the relationship but pareo is. uhhhh dedicated to my girlfriend. enjoy


End file.
